feliz cumpleaños
by full domination
Summary: feliz cumpleaños zuko...zutarianos ver aqui.


**Ok, no se que es esto pero bueno... **

**Aquí les va...**

**Feliz cumpleaños...**

Un leve rayo de luz le indicó que era un nuevo día...

_Gran día _se dijo con amargura

-levántate rápido tenemos que irnos- le informó _amablemente _ katara. Las cosas entre ellos iban... como decirlo... de mal a peor... ella? Lo odiaba y él digamos que esa chica no era su mejor amiga.

-veámonos!- gritaron desde afuera, con una rapidez ya rutinaria termino de asearse para reunirse con sus _compañeros, _que más que camaradas eran sus amos.

"_tómenme como su prisionero" _ eso era, el lo había propuesto y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su deber en esa guerra infernal... solo que...

-listo su alteza?- preguntó katara con su _amabilidad _de costumbre.

Ese día no estaba para peleas... no ese... así que se limitó a mirarla, nada más. O mejor dicho mucho más, porque con esa simple expresión irritó a la chica hasta un nivel peligroso, y es que probablemente estaría muerto si no fuera por el avatar.

Si, ese día, justo ese día no entrenarían, en vez de eso irían al pueblo más cercano por alimentos, justo ese día tendría que soportar el odio de todas esas personas, y aunque no las culpaba no podía evitar las ganas de lanzarse del primer acantilado..

_Nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas _le dijo alguna vez su tío _JA! _que diablos sabía él de ser el hombre más aborrecido del mundo...

-muévete zuko o es acaso que tu trasero real no se junta con estos plebeyos- y digamos que la constante atención de Katara y el que fuera ese maldito día...

_maldición..._

Las cosas no iban bien... nada de bien...

-hey un ratón te comió la lengua?- escuchó que le decían, pero si hablaba, Dios podría matarlos en ese momento...

-lo siento- articuló.

-si es una frase típica en ti últimamente-

-katara!- pidió aang.

_Que lleguemos pronto..._rogó

Ignoró todo, no comió si quiera, no deseaba escuchar nada.

-recuerdan cuando...- cada vez que los oía..

-si y cuando aang- risas, muchas risas que el no compartía, desde cuando no reía?, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, alguna vez rió de esa manera?, desde que tenía memoria... no... desde que su padre lo marcó, desde ese día había comenzado a tener memoria, los recuerdos anteriores eran vagos e inexactos, pero después...

después de eso las cosas se complicaron mucho...

_demasiado..._

-diablos- murmuró, en ese día _siempre _se ponía nostálgico recordando cosas que debería permanecer en el olvido.

Los demás seguían riendo... el no pertenecía ahí, no pertenecía en ninguna parte, nunca lo hizo. Y sabía que solo una persona compartía su estado... y era de su misma sangre...

_Azula.._

Si, azula era como él, era imposible que se sintiera cómoda en su nación y ahí iba su ambición enfermiza de ser la mejor... con el tiempo su corazón se enfrió a tal punto de terminar como un monstruo, pero todavía podía recordar una azula triste y distante... por qué?... porque un avatar no debería tener hijos, y ellos naturalmente no debieron haber existido. Eran el producto de una de las más extrañas combinación, el caos por una parte y el equilibrio por otra... como se supone que uno puede vivir con eso? Y que.. por más que tratara, no iba a conseguir mucho, ya que estaba en su misma sangre...

-aahh- gruñó para sí, odiaba con todo su ser ese día.

-zuko vienes- preguntó soka, un poco aturdido por sus inevitables pensamientos asintió, el chico de en frente, extrañado de su comportamiento se dispuso a decir algo... y Dios sabía que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Porque en ese día no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente solo. Era quizás el único momento en el año que sus miserables barreras se iban abajo y quedaba completamente expuesto a todo...

_Niña _se burló y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-estas bien?- dijeron, apenas si conseguía escucharlos.

-si- cortó, si mientras antes terminaran con eso mejor.

-deberías ser más amable, te hicimos un favor y tu...-

-katara cállate- ordenó aang y eso le sorprendió a todos.

_Genial..._ ahora la chica lo odiaría más aun... _mierda... _por muy extraño que pareciera, la única persona por la que quería ser aceptado era esa chica, tenía una especie de complejo con eso...

El día pasaba, y cuatro sacos estaban en sus hombros, soka y aang se encontraban en la misma situación, un tanto más mal que él pero bueno...

"_Tenía dos hijos, dos bellezas sabes?"_

sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar... pero como siempre...

"-que le ocurre- dijo con voz cortada, no era el único, después de todo era un espectáculo devastador, una mujer bella y agraciada, ahora convertida en una loca cualquiera, completamente quemada que gritaba e insultaba a quien se le apareciera..."

nunca daba resultado...

-zuko!- le gritaron, apuró el paso para alcanzarlos, las piernas le temblaban... _dios!_

"-vino aquí hace varios años y nos ayudo mucho, pero luego unos soldados la torturaron hasta que perdió la razón- se lamentó el anciano y un puñal atravesó su pecho. Su madre, su bella y amable madre..."

No se dio ni cuenta de cómo llegaron al templo, ni de cuando comenzaron a interrogarlo, pero las miradas de todos descansaban en la de él...

Diablos..

-desde hace tiempo quiero hacerte esta pregunta, esa mujer del pueblo, tu fuiste el que le hizo eso?- preguntó con algo de timidez el avatar, y es que desde ese día todos habían elevado la desconfianza, porque a todo el mundo le gritaba menos a él, a todo el mundo lo echaba menos a él, y a nadie lo abrazaba por sus extremas quemaduras, excepto a él. Claro, nadie sabía que él era su misma sangre y nadie supo que lloró hasta el amanecer por ello.

-es mi culpa si- respondió tranquilamente mientras terminaba de beber su te –pero no se lo hice directamente- dijo al ver la cara de todos

-la mandaste a quemar?- gritó katara, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y con una tristeza infinita reflejada en ellos le respondió.

-no lo se-

-como que no...- la cosa se ponía candente.. y no podría ser antes o después... maldita sea... quería hablar, quería contarles la verdad de su vida pero no podía...

no podía...

-yo...-

o quizás si... ellos eran los buenos después de todo no?

-su nombre era ursa, cometió la más grande estupidez, por tratar de salvarme asesinó a azulón, el señor del fuego antes que ozai, escapó y la torturaron por traidora- dijo con voz queda, su pecho se apretaba cada vez que la imagen de su madre siendo quemada lentamente se le venía a la cabeza.

Y rogaba que fuera suficiente información...

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos antes que katara hablara, calmadamente, como nunca antes...

-por qu... quien era tuyo... digo... se veía una gran paz al verte... ella-

-es una conocida- cortó, terminó de comer y se fue a la pileta...

_patético_ pensó.

Quería irse de ahí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería... se sumergió en el agua tratando de olvidar lo mal que iban las cosas.

Estuvo un buen rato debajo de la cascada, era tiempo de dejar de lamentarse y comenzar a hacer las cosas según lo planeado.

-zuko- dijo suavemente aang.

-comenzaremos a entrenar, el día del cometa se acerca y si quieres vencerlo-

-esta bien- lo interrumpió, le sonrió en agradecimiento y lo miró fríamente luego indicándole que lastima no quería.

Aun mojado colocó tres velas que lo separaban de su aprendiz. Las primeras veces sus manos habían sufrido a causa del poder del avatar, e incluso una vez su brazo resultó quemado a evitar que katara saliera quemada, para bien o para mal le había prometido a aang que ningún amigo suyo resultaría herido por su fuego y si que lo había cumplido...

-el fuego- comenzó... el fuego era algo demasiado emocional y grande como para explicarlo fácilmente, quizás por eso su tío hablaba tan extraño siempre...

sonrisas leves y una mirada interrogativa de aang.

-lo siento, estoy tratando de hacer entendible mis palabras- dijo calmadamente.

-el fuego-continuó- es energía, y tu por excelencia controlas la energía, es lo que sientes cuando controlas el agua, la tierra o el aire, ya sabes crearlo ahora te toca controlarlo bien- dijo lo más calmado que su capacidad lo dejaba.

-y como lo hago?- preguntó con extraño temor, el avatar estaba cansado de no poder controlar sus emociones y que gente saliera lastimado por eso.

Zuko, por su parte puso sus manos rodeando una de las llamas y con suavidad comenzó a moverlas, como una especia de imán la pequeña llama las seguía al compás.

-haz lo mismo- ordenó

estuvieron así por horas, a aang se le hacía realmente difícil, el fuego era vida si, pero también destrucción, y no podía dejar de ver el brazo y rostro de su maestro para comprobarlo.

-heeeeey!- gritó toph con un soka cargado de sacos atrás.

-toph podrías...-

-no- ordenó dejando a un soldado agonizante aplastado por las últimas cosas que habían ido a comprar.

-hey tu- apuntó a zuko

-la señora loc... la señora ursa me pidió que te diera esto porque era un día especial para ti- dijo mostrado un pequeño paquete y el mundo se le vino abajo, lo reconoció en su momento? Que diablos significaba? Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y las piernas le fallaban, tomó el paquete apenas sin importarle en lo absoluto las miradas de desconfianza de los demás.

Un código quizás, una trampa tal vez, eso era lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a todos mientras veían como el chico abría el "regalo" con ansiedad, los cuellos se alargaron tratando de ver un pedazo de pastel de algo, un poco añejo un poco mohoso, pero lo que más les sorprendió era un medallón con forma de sol brillante como ninguno había visto.

Zuko quería vomitar.

-que es eso de día especial?- interrogó la chica tierra y es que era una pregunta que abordaba a cada uno desde hacía rato al ver la extraña y sospechosa reacción de zuko. Esperaban un ataque o algún indicio que corroborara la idea de que el príncipe seguía ejerciendo su profesión. Pero nada...

absolutamente nada...

-contesta zuko o es que no se te ocurre una mentira para decirnos-

katara estaba como decirlo, furiosa, ahora cuando comenzaba a confiar en él, le salía con eso y se odiaba por ser tan ingenua.

Pero el chico no contestó, simplemente se fue. Se sentó en la pileta y ahí se quedó.

-katara no creo que sea una trampa, esta mal-

-si toph lo dice debe ser verdad- sentenció aang, y en esos momentos la palabra del avatar valía oro.

Mientras tanto zuko se debatía en sus fantasmas, sabría? Lo reconocería?

Diablos...

Estuvo un buen rato, dormitaba en momentos se sobresaltaba en otros y no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí... Recostado en la pileta con el medallón entre sus manos? Pero por sobre todas las cosas , cuanto tiempo llevaba katara observándolo desde la lejanía?

No se dijeron nada pero sus miradas no se apartaban del otro, extraña y nueva sensación de tranquilidad en dos elementos que no deberían congeniar..

-que ocurre- dijo, para su completa confusión, con voz nerviosa.

-trato de descubrir que es lo que tramas- respondió con el mismo tono.

-trato de hacer lo correcto katara- suspiró, necesitaba convencerla de que no era tan malo como creían, de que también podía ser de los buenos, que podía hacer algo en esa guerra.

-por que... cuando empiezo a creerte, apenas comienzo a confiar...- confusión, eso sentía en ese momento, lo veía y dos zukos aparecían ante ella, uno indefenso, cálido, bueno... y por otro lado, estaba el traidor que los perseguía todo el tiempo, el hijo del culpable de que su madre estuviera muerta y su padre en prisión... no sabía que pensar...no sabía nada...

-creo que es algo de mi naturaleza, cuando empiezo a clarificarme las cosas se vuelven aun más confusas- dijo con una sonrisa triste, tan absorto estaba que no notó cuando la chica se sentó a su lado con la misma expresión.

-tu te confundes y me confundes- terminó por decir.

Así estuvieron, aunque nunca lo confesarían, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, mirando un cielo de diversos colores y un silencio que nunca había sido tan placentero...

Las estrellas desaparecían cada vez indicándoles que un nuevo día comenzaría...

_Al fin... _pensó.. y una repentina necesidad de hablar lo embargó por completo...

-mi cumpleaños- dijo al fin.

-que?-

-el día especial, hoy fue mi cumpleaños- susurró sin mirarla y con un leve rubor.

-por qu... pudimos... wuau nunca lo hubiera creído-

sonrieron ambos como si fueran cómplices de algo, algo que aun no entendían.

-lo odio- dijo nuevamente, y realmente lo hacía, cada cumpleaños volvía a viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que aun no vivía tanta basura, en los que aun su nación era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado...

pero ahora?

Ahora era simplemente el día en que se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido...

-no deberías- dijo con amargura – un cumpleaños es una celebración de algo importante-

-lo es si es que eres alguien importante, lo que es yo solo me hace recordar la mierda de nación en la que nací- _ira_ eso sentía en ese momento, ira otra vez, esa maldita emoción que no se iba nunca de su ser...

mierda..

La chica sacó algo de su bolsillo, un pedazo de pastel muy distinto al de su madre, este, era comible... se lo colocó en su mano y con un beso en la mejilla se fue.

Zuko estaba aturdido, ese día había sido excesivamente extraño, aun para él... y ese beso lo había rematado..

-es extraño, si no estoy enojada con tigo siento una paz gratificante, y si no la siento estoy enojada, aun no encuentro un punto medio- dijo más para ella que para su _compañero, _más concentrada en los rayos de sol hundirse entre las nubes y la luna aparecer entre los cerros.

Segundos, eso era lo que duraba el encuentro de los dos en el mismo cielo...

-segundos va a durar tu momento medio- rió... se miraron nuevamente aun en calma...la luna y el sol, el agua y el fuego, no deberían estar juntos, pero solo así lograban su propio equilibrio...

-gracias katara- dijo comiendo el pastel

-feliz cumpleaños zuko- dijo la chica yéndose a paso lento y tranquilo.

Ese infernal día, no había resultado tan mal después de todo...

Fin...

**Bien ahora pueden empezar los reclamos, se que no quedó muy buena pero la tenía desde hacía tiempo en mi cabeza :D...**

**Asi que... **

**Comentarios sugerencias y reclamos.. **

**Uds saben..**

**Fulldomination cambio y fuera**


End file.
